Fimbles/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends The Complete Series 1 - 4
Fimbles/Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is a parody with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends sounds and Fimbles clips. Cast *Fimbo as Thomas *Roly Mo as Edward *Olwin (from Chuggington) as Henry *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Gordon *Speedy Mcallister (from Chuggington) as James *Ribble as Percy *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could) (2011 film) as Toby *Casey Jr (from The Railways of Crotoonia) as Duck *Hoot and Toot (from Chuggington) as Donald and Douglas *Riff (from Barney) as Oliver *Yugo and Migo (from The Roly Mo Show) as Bill and Ben *Chatsworth (from Chuggington) as Flying Scotsman *Florrie as Emily *Thomas (from Thomas & Friends) as Stanley *Arry (from Thomas & Friends) as Charlie *Bert (from Thomas & Friends) as Scruff *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Belle *Toby (from Thomas & Friends) as Stephen *Piper (from Chuggington) as Caitlin *Percy (from Thomas & Friends) as Porter *Henry (from Thomas & Friends) as Timothy *Calley (from Chuggington) as Marion *Action Chugger (from Chuggington) as Salty *Edward (from Thomas & Friends) as Sidney *Frostini (from Chuggington) as Paxton *Stepney (from Thomas & Friends) as Norman *Rockit as Philip *Mtambo (from Chuggington) as Stafford *Hodge (from Chuggington) as Flynn *Skylar (from Chuggington) as Stepney *Sliver Fish (from Casey Jr.) as Diesel *Dunbar (from Chuggington) as Boco *Decka (from Chuggington) as Daisy *Bessie as Mavis *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr.) as D261 *The TUGS Characters as The Narrow Gauge Engines *Ten Cents as Skarloey *Sunshine as Rheneas *Big Mac as Sir Handel *Warrior as Peter Sam *OJ as Rusty *Top Hat as Duncan *Hercules as Duke *Zorran as Smudger *Koopa Troopa (from Mario) as Rex *Luigi (from Mario) as Bert *Yoshi (from Mario) as Mike *Terence (from Thomas & Friends) as Cranky *Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) as Narrow Gauge Coaches *Rolling Stock of Chuggington as Troublesome Trucks *Baby Bop and BJ (from Barney) as Annie and Clarabel *Laa-Laa (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as Henrietta *Billy (from Thomas & Friends) as The Spiteful Brake Van *Mater (from Cars) as Toad *Whiff (from Thomas & Friends) as S.C. Ruffey *The Creators of Fimbles as The Creators of Thomas & Friends *Miles Axlerod (from Cars) as Terence *Magic School Bus (from Magic School Bus) as Bertie *Mickey's Car (from Mickey Mouse) as Trevor *Noo-Noo (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as Bulgy *Sally (from Cars) as George *Roary (from Roary the Racing Car) as Caroline *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Fox (from Star Fox) as Bulstrode *Some Fimbles Characters as Some Humans of Sodor *Jim Dear (from Lady and the Tramp) as Sir Topham Hatt *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Dowager Hatt *Victor (from Thomas & Friends) as The Mid Sodor Railway Manager *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Policeman *Wilson (from Chuggington) as The Butler *James (from Thomas & Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Mavis (from Thomas & Friends) as Stephen Hatt *Emily (from Thomas & Friends) as Bridget Hatt *Madame Blueberry (from VeggieTales) as The Refreshment Lady *Duck (from Thomas & Friends) as Tom Tipper *Lizzie (from Cars) as Mrs. Kyndley *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Elsbridge Cricket Club *CAL (From ZachsWholeLife) as The Tailor *Eddie (from Chuggington) as Jem Cole *Jacob (From ZachsWholeLife) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Mr. Boff (From ZachsWholeLife) as The Painter *Nicholas (From ZachsWholeLife) as Nancy *Zach (From ZachsWholeLife) as The Barber *Tinky-Winky (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as The Quarry-master *Pufle (from Casey Jr.) as Sir Robert Norramby *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Abu (from Aladdin) as The Storyteller (cameo) *Iago (from Aladdin) as The Special Visitor (cameo) *Daniel (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as The Tailor (cameo) *Mrs. Doubtfire (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as One of the stone-dropping boys (cameo) *Chris (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) *Miranda (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as One Member of the Elsbridge Cricket Club (cameo) *Film Man (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Anopha Quarry Manager (cameo) *Stu (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Rusty's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) *Lydie (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as The Portly Man (music video cameo) *Nattie (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Boulder (music video cameo) *Matthew (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Bertram (music video cameo) *Bryan (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Elizabeth (music video cameo) *Jason (from Mrs. Douftfire) as Alfie *Oliver (from Thomas & Friends) as Oliver (Pack) *Ben (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Kelly (music video cameo) *Tina (from Mrs. Doubtfire) as Byron (music video cameo) *Grampus as Sam *Eddie as Isobella (music video cameo) *Frank as Allicia Botti (music video cameo) *Inverness (from TT) as The Coaling Plant Manager (music video cameo) *Mr. Washington as The Vet (music video cameo) *Asher (from Chuggington) as Headmaster Hastings (music video cameo) *Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine That Could) as Farmer McColl (music video cameo) *Timmy Turner (from The Fairly OddParents) as Edward's Ghost Engine (music video cameo) *Puffa (from TUGS) as The Fisherman (music video cameo) *Jack (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Dockyard Manager (music video cameo) *Pinocchio (from Pinoccho) as The Captain (music video cameo) *Vee (from Chuggington) as Lady Hatt *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Queen Elizabeth II (does not speak) *Kirby (from Kirby) as Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *Yoda (from Star Wars) as Earnest (portrait cameo) *Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) as Harold's Pilots (cameo) *Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) *Flint Lockwood (from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) as The Portly Man (cameo) *Lord Farquard (from Shrek) as Carlos *Donkey (from the Shrek movies) as Mr. Percival *Shrek (from the Shrek movies) as Sam the Farmer (does not speak; cameo) *Woody & Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as 'Arry and Bert *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Winston *Dragon (from Shrek) as Big Mickey (music video cameo) *Inez (from Cyberchase) as Owen *Noddy as The Thin Clergyman (music video cameo) *Big Ears as Cyril the Fogman (music video cameo) *Tessie Bear as The Ffarquhar Policeman (cameo) *Master Tubby Bear as The Bird Watcher (music video cameo) *Martha Monkey as The Ginger-haired Boy (music video cameo) *Mr. Sparks as The Blond-haired Boy (music video cameo) *Luke and Millie as The Tall Baker (music video cameo) *City of Truro as One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (music video cameo) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as The Great Composer (music video cameo) *Neil as The Welsh Bird Watcher (music video cameo) *Tom (from Spot) as The Lady with the Big Hat (music video cameo) *Helen (from Spot) as The Grumpy Passenger (music video cameo) *Harry (from Horrid Harry the Diesel Train) as The Deputy Minister (music video cameo) *Trevor (from Thomas & Friends) as Barrow Football Fan (music video cameo) *Dim (from Devious Dim the Evil Train) as Albert (music video cameo) *Trevor (from Fireman Sam) as Lorenzo *Strum (from Jellikins) as Beppe (music video cameo) *Denny (from Jellikins) as Darcy *Donald and Douglas (from Thomas and Friends) as Splatter and Dodge *Caroline (from Thomas and Friends) as Molly (music video cameo) *Bertie (from Thomas and Friends) as Albert's Wife (music video cameo) *Flint the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (music video cameo) *Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) as The Film Crew Leader (music video cameo) Cast Introduced *Po (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as Ashima *Baby Pom as Rosie *Trev the Diesel Train (from Cars) as Glynn *Pingu (from Pingu) as Theo *Koko (from Chuggington) as Lexi *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Hurricane *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Merlin *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Frankie *Dipsy (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as Beresford *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Luke *Belle (from Beauty & The Beast) as Dennis (music video cameo) *Roscoe & DeSoto (from Oliver & Company) as Max and Monty (music video cameo) *Lumiere (from Beauty & The Beast) as Mighty Mac *Chip (from Beauty & The Beast) as Victor *Mushu (from Mulan) as Freddie *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Jenny Packard *Waluigi (from Mario) as Ned *Cogsworth (from Beauty & The Beast) as Buster (music video cameo) *Wario (from Mario) as Axel *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Vinnie *Toadsworth (from Mario) as Raul (music video cameo) *Cranky Kong (from Mario) as Neville (music video cameo) *Xaiver (from Calliou) as Carlos *Marty (from Madagascar) as Frieda *Disney Villians (from Villians) as Ryan *The Dock Manager *Reg *The Great Railway Show Judge *Boots (from Dora the Explorer) as Gina *Archibald Asparagus (from VeggieTales) as Ivan *Numbuh 2 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Etienne *Fanboy (from Fanboy & Chum Chum) as The Great Railway Show Announcer *Little Bo (from The Roly Mo Show) as Nia *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could) (2011 film) as Rebecca *Benny the Cab (from Disney) as Ace *Ace's Driver (cameo) *Kwaku *Natalie *The American Diesels (one speaks; one cameos) *The Chinese Diesel *Angelique *Tony *Two Other Rally Cars *The Brazilian Tank Engine *Cowboys and Cowgirls *Fernando (not named) *Emerson (not named) *Kobe (not named) *Cassia (not named) *Carter (not named) *The Brown Tender Engine (cameo) *The White Tank Engine (cameo) *The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) *The Orange Tender Engine (cameo) *Shankar (cameo) *Another Brazilian Diesel Shunter (cameo) *The Batucada Players (cameo) *Mushu (from Mulan) as Harvey (music video cameo) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Murdoch (music video cameo) *Post Van (from Thomas and Friends) as Fergus (music video cameo) *Inverness (from TT) as Carly *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Den *Lizzie (from Cars) as Mr. Percival *Sally Carrera (from Cars) as Billy (music video cameo) *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Jack *The Evil Truck (a fan-made TTTE character) as Rajiv (music video cameo) *Diesel (from TTTE) as Dart *The Great Railway Show Flagman (does not speak) *Roscoe & DeSoto (from Oliver & Company) as An An and Yin-Long (music video cameo) *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Sodor Brass Band (music video cameo) *Shinkansen 1 (from Shinkansen) as Mr. Bubbles (music video cameo) *Shinkansen 2 (from Shinkansen) as The Grey Tender Engine (music video cameo) *Loudspeakers (from Teletubbies Everywhere) as Slip Coaches (music video cameo) *Disney Villians (from Villians) as Skiff *All of The Girls as Shane (music video cameo) *Xaiver (from Calliou) as Spencer *Spencer (from Thomas & Friends) as Rocky *Princess Fiona (from the Shrek movies) as Old Slow Coach (music video cameo) *Flik (from A Bug's Life) as Yong Bao *Stanley (from Thomas & Friends) as Whiff *Archibald Asparagus (from VeggieTales) as Charubala (music video cameo) *Fanboy (from Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Hannah (music video cameo) *Numbuh 2 (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Lady (music video cameo) *Marty (from Madagascar) as Arthur *Peach (from Mario) as Derek (music video cameo) *Daisy (from Mario) as The Mayor of Sodor (music video cameo) *Clifford from (Clifford the Big Red Dog) as Millie *Bowser (from Mario) as Hiro *Toad (from Mario) as Connor *Hercules (from TUGS) as Hector (music video cameo) *Boomer (from TUGS) as Gator *Sea Rogue (from TUGS) as The Brazilian Tank Engine (music video cameo) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Beau *Zebedee and Zug (from TUGS) as Bash and Dash *Zak (from TUGS) as Ferdinand *Harry (from Horrid Harry the Diesel Train) as Captain *Wiesel (from Whiming Wiesel the Engine) as Ol' Wheezy *Dim (from Devious Dim the Evil Train) as Hee-Haw *Mario (from Mario) as The Railway Inspector (music video cameo) *Donkey Kong (from Mario) as A Mainland Diesel (music video cameo) *Diddy Kong (from Mario) as The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) *Birdo (from Mario) as Carter (music video cameo) *Koopa Troopa (from Mario) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Luigi (from Mario) as Fergus Duncan (music video cameo) *Yoshi (from Mario) as The Fat Clergyman (music video cameo) *Waluigi (from Mario) as Sodor Brass Band (music video cameo) *Wario (from Mario) as The Groundsman (music video cameo) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as Father Christmas (not named; does not speak) *Steve (from Spot) as Noor Jehan (music video cameo) *Toadsworth (from Mario) as Tamika (music video cameo) *Peter Sam (from Thomas and Friends) as Diesel 10 *Zack and Emery (from Chuggington) as Aubrey and Aiden (music video cameo) *Fletch (from Chuggington) as Dexter (music video cameo) *Irving (from Chuggington) as Lei (music video cameo) *Hanzo (from Chuggington) as Isla (music video cameo) *Cranky Kong (from Mario) as Cormac as The Indian Actor (music video cameo) *Nightmare Train (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Indian Director (music video cameo) *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as The Tiger Hunters (music video cameo) *Steve (from Blue's Clues) as Madeleine (music video cameo) *Scuffy (from Scuffy the Tugboat) as Madeleine's Parents (music video cameo) *Inez (from Cyberchase) as Ranger Jill (music video cameo) *Phineas (from Phineas & Ferb) as The Purple Tank Engine (music video cameo) *Ferb (from Phineas & Ferb) as The Purple Tender Engine (music video cameo) *Candace (from Phineas & Ferb) as The Chinese Diesel Shunter (music video cameo) *Pepper (from Jellikins) as Some Workmen *Bouncy (from Jellikins) as Merrick *Amber (from Jellikins) as Brenda (music video cameo) *Coral (from Jellikins) as Ester (music video cameo) *Sodor Brass Band Leader *The Ffarquhar Policeman *The Blond Haired Girl *Gordon's Driver *James' Guard *Two Signalmen *A Porter *Wellsworth Station Speaker *Knapford Station Speaker *A Schoolboy *Bob *The Fireman *The Tree Specialists *Sailor John * The Divers * Sandy (from SpongeBob's Game Frenzy) as Mr. Conductor * Junior * Bob (from The Railways of Crotoonia) as Lily * Lily's Mother * Stacy Jones * Skarloey (from Thomas and Friends) as Burnett Stone * Billy Twofeathers * Patch * The Tumbleweed * Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Judy and Jerome * Duffy (from Jellikins) as The Chinese Dragon *The Horrid Lorries (cameo) *The Engineers (does not speak) *The Log Engine (does not speak) *The Airport Manager *Isabella (from Phineas & Ferb) as The Indian Fashion Designer (music video cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *Märklin Engine (scrapped model cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Schoolchildren (two only; cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Novelty (does not speak) * Sans Pareil (does not speak) * Captain Calles (does not speak) * King Godred (does not speak) * The Medieval Thieves (do not speak) * Tasha Stone (voice-over as a child; portrait cameo) * Bertie's Driver (cameo) * P.T. Boomer (cameo; full role cut) * The other Coffee Pots (mentioned) * The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) * Hiro's Friends (mentioned) Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Cows # Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap # Old Iron # Thomas and Trevor # Percy and the Signal # Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold # The Runaway # Percy Takes the Plunge # Pop Goes the Diesel # Dirty Work # A Close Shave # Better Late Than Never # Break Van # The Deputation # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # The Diseasel # Wrong Road # Edward's Exploit # Ghost Train # Woolly Bear # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # A Scarf for Percy # Percy's Promise # Time for Trouble # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # Thomas Gets Bumped # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Diesel Does it Again # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud # No Joke for James # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # Buzz, Buzz # All at Sea # One Good Turn # Tender Engines # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # Bulgy # Heroes # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Trucks # Home at Last # Rock 'n' Roll # Special Funnel # Steam Roller # Passengers and Polish # Gallant Old Engine # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney # Train Stops Play # Bowled Out # Henry and the Elephant # Toad Stands By # Bulls Eyes # Thomas and the Special Letter # Paint Pots and Queens # Fish # Special Attraction # Mind that Bike Songs # Thomas We Love You # Percy's Seaside Trip # A Really Useful Engine # Accidents will Happen # Let's Have A Race # It's Great to be an Engine # Don't Judge A Book by It's Cover # The Snow Song # The Island Song # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Gone Fishing # All the Girls Around the World # Toby # Harold The Helicopter # I'm Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas' Christmas Song # Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale # That's What Friends Are For # Rules and Regulations # Sounds # Emily # Surprises # A World Around You # Determination # Patience is a Virtue # Ode to Gordon # One Friendly Family # The Work Song # Pride # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # The Journey Never Ends # Thomas and Percy # It's Christmas Time # The Best Friends Express # Never Overlook a Little Engine # We Make a Team Together # Day of the Diesels # Streamlining # Hear the Engines Coming # All You Need # Monsters Everywhere # Let's Be Brave # Tale of the Brave # Set Friendship in Motion # Togetherness # Busy # Trying # Together (Together We Made it Happen) # Full of Surprises # The Dream Song # Brave # Day and Night # Party Time # Buffer Up and Share # Doing it Right # Favourite Place # H is for Harold # Navigation # There's Always Something New # Responsibility # Strength # Free and Easy # You Can Only Be You # Race with You # Spring is Here! # Glynn's Christmas Wish # It's Halloween # Will You Won't You # Teamwork # Problem Solving # Where in the World is Thomas? # Friendship # The Steam Team # Let's Dream # The Shooting Star is Coming Through # Be Who You Are, and Go Far # The Most Important Thing is Being Friends # Go, Go Thomas # Hey, Hey Thomas! # On a Journey Today # Five New Engines In The Shed # The Red Balloon # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Troublesome Trucks # Salty # The Whistle Song # Misty Island Rescue # Thomas and James are Racing # There's a Job for Everyone # Thomas, You're the Leader # There's Snow Place Like Home # Where, oh Where is Thomas? # Come For The Ride # Night Train # Sir Topham Hatt # Donald's Duck # Never Never Never Give Up # James The Really Splendid Engine # Boo! Boo! Choo! Choo! # Little Engines # Winter Wonderland # Down By The Docks # Let's Go! # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * Release Date: December 20, 2019 * The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Baa! and the Season 7 Character introduction Three Cheers for Thomas and the Season 6 outro Toby Had A Little Lamb is user together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Cranky Bugs" 1999 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * All The Sing Along Songs have with lyrics. * The UK DVD version ends All The Sing Along Songs have with lyrics. * The "Visit The Thomas & Friends Website" logo is taken from "Salty's Secret" 2002 VHS, the "James and The Red Balloon" 2003 VHS and the "Thomas' Snowy Surprise" 2003 VHS. * UK VHS Distributed by VCI. * UK DVD Distributed by VCI. Trivia * Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. * This VHS was a runner's up prize in an October competition. * This is the first VHS/DVD to feature the BBFC Uc 2019 Certificate rating. * The episodes on this VHS and DVD were chosen by Thomas fans. * The UK VHS Version remastered masters of these episodes are featured. * The UK DVD Version restored masters of these episodes are featured. * All the Singalong Songs have with lyrics * The UK VHS Version episodes remastered * The UK DVD Version episodes restored * In the menu selections, instrumental music from the episodes is played in every selection with the sounds being heard. * The first episode selection plays instrumental music of Thomas' Seasons 3-4 theme from Thomas Gets Bumped. * The second episode selection plays instrumental music Percy's Season 2 and Race theme from Percy and Harold. * The third episode selection plays Gordon's Season 1 theme from Thomas and Gordon in the third selection. * The fourth episode selection plays the Chase from Bowled Out in the fourth selection. * The games selection plays from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure and when Percy takes the mail. * How Many Animals on Screen? plays Donald and Douglas's Season 2 theme from Thomas Comes to Breakfast. * The Sing-Along selection plays Thomas' Branchline Christmas theme from Thomas' Christmas Party. * The Subtitles selection plays Thomas and Friends Season 8 theme intro from Peep Peep Hurray Three Cheers for Thomas. * In the UK, the VHS version has the Gullane logo, while the DVD has the HiT logo. * When you pick an episode from the episode selection, it goes to the quiz game after the episode ends and ask 3 question of the episode you choose. * This is the first and only time that a Thomas & Friends DVD was released under The Britt Allcroft Company. * The DVD Version Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes UK DVD Menu Watch Thomas Pick A Story Games Sing Along and Subtitles * This is the last UK VHS to have Nameboard sequences. Opening Credits UK VHS Version # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based on The Railway Series By The REV.W.AWDRY # ADAPTATION by BRITT ALLCROFT # The Complete Series 1 - 4 # STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS # Directed by DAVID MITTON UK DVD Version # THOMAS & FRIENDS # BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV W AWRDY # ADAPTATION by BRITT ALLCROFT # The Complete Series 1 - 4 # STORYTELLERS BY RINGO STARR & MICHAEL ANGELIS # DRICETED BY DAVID MITTON Trailers and info Bonus Features UK VHS Version * Days out With Thomas Preview 32 Thomas/Fimbles Episodes # Snowflake # Music Box # Funnel # Blue # Windmill # Shiny Buttons # Radio # Hiccup # Traffic Light # Moon # Yellow # Bubbles # Spinning Top # Tent # Russian Dolls # Star # Jingly Hat # Rainbow # Keys # Pedal Bin # Hairbrush # Baby's Shoes # Sunbeam # Red Nose # Spots # Yawn # Sock # Gnome # Wooden Spoon # Sticky Patch # Baby's Rattle # Tissues Cast * Thomas as Fimbo * Emily as Florrie * Rosie as Baby Pom * Philip as Rockit * Edward as Roly Mo * Mavis as Bessie * Percy as Ribble UK DVD Version # Character Gallery # Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story # Percy's Puzzle # Thomas' Party Game # Thomas' Storybook Adventure # Sodor Spelling Game # Songs of Sodor Game # Sodor Superstars # Build a Dino # How Did Thomas Meet His Friends # Layin Down the Tracks # Steam Team Puzzles # The Mighty Magnet Game # Quiz # Paint My Color # Build a Engine # Trivia Challenge # Sodor Memory Match # Fun with Shapes # Paint Party # Counting Celebration # A Day At The Works # Really Useful Engines # Really Useful Places # Pick That Sound # Build A Engine # Where Do I Belong # Who Am I? # Scrapbook # Percy's Order Fun # Match the Snowflake # Decorate A Christmas Tree # Sodor Special Deliveries # Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom # If You Were an Engine # Sir Topham Hatt's Commentary (Thomas and Gordon) # Thomas' Great Destinations of Sodor # Sodor Memories # Interactive Puzzle DVD Game # Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend # Where do I Belong? # Counting With Thomas # How Many Shapes Do You See? # Sir Topham Hatts Word Fun # Catch the Balloon # "What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games # "The Great Festival Adventure" interactive CD rom game # Memory Fun game # Tic Tac Toe # Witch Island Picture is Different # Gordon's Memory game # Thomas' Cargo Challenge # Fun with Numbers game # Party Train Match Game # Coloring Creation # Biff Bash Bosh # Thomas and Spencer Racing # Christmas Connect the Dots # Sodor Sounds # Picture Puzzle Fun # Thonas Name That Engine Game # Calling all Engines the Game # Steamie or Diesel # Pick a Sound # Thomas' Christmas Journey # Track Repair # Muddy Sheep Roundup # Thomas A maze ing Adventure # Friends Facts # Spot the Difference # Arthur Tricky Travels # Find What Doesn't Belong # The Search for the Lost Crown # Who's Pulling Into the Station # The Search for Thomas # Counting Fun # Sir Topham Hatts Helping Hands # Percy's Made Adventure # How Many Animals on Screen? # James' Color of Sodor # Percy's Favorite Things # Toby's Big Day Out # Learning Segments # Getting Up Gordon's Hill # Track Trivia game # Thomas Learning Games # Grand Opening Game # Thomas Happy Birthday Thomas Trivia Game # Party Train Game # Thomas and The Songs At The Trackside Tunes Trivia # Memory Mandess # James Connect the Dots Fun # Counting Corner # What Came First # Lift and Haul Gane # What Sound Do I Make? # Meet Thomas' New Friends # Connet-The Dots # Character Profiles # Thomas' Computer Fun # Read to Race # Learn to Count # Guess Who? Puzzles # Web Fun Coloring Sheets * 28 Sing Along Songs # Working Together Again # Searching Everywhere # It's Gonna be a Great Day # Lorenzo's Song # The Sodor Construction Crew # Don't Stop # Somebody Has to Be the Favourite # Who's Thomas? # The Hottest Place in Town # I Want to Go Home # Don't Stop (Reprise) # Really Useful Engine (Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' version'') # Shining Time # I Know How the Moon Must Feel # Some Things Never Leave You # Summer Sunday # Engine Roll Call (The Great Discovery version) # The Locomotion # Old MacDiesel # Engine Roll Call (Calling All Engines! version) # Working on the Railway # Wake Up # Enda Ulale # We're Friends # Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) # Troublesome Trucks (The Adventure Begins version) # Sometimes You Make a Friend # We're Friends (Reprise) * 32 Thomas/The Roly Mo Show episodes: # The Collector # Rockit's Birthday # Music class # Valley of the Moles # For True Life # When I'm 64 # Bathtime # Homework # Rubber Mole # Sweet Dreams # Picnic in the Garden # What's That Sound # Come Dancing # Little Bo Peep # Too Hot # Tickly Bits # Roly's Sleepy Day # You can Drive My Car # Onions # Peace and Quiet # Too Cold # Jigsaw # Unbrella Ahoy! # Washing Up # Beach # Sleepover # What's in Little Bo's Rucksack? # Snoot The Moon # Teatime # Out Of The Blue # Guess Who's Coming For Tea? # Little Bo's birthday Cast * Edward as Roly Mo * Nia as Little Bo * Bill as Yugo * Ben as Migo (both are yellow) * Philip as Rockit * Percy as Ribble (in a segment only) * Thomas as Fimbo (in segments only) * Emily as Florrie (in segments only) * Rosie as Baby Pom (in segments only) * Mavis as Bessie (in segments only) * 10 Railside Tales Episodes: *# Tillie's Tricky Travels *# Diesel's Steel Gang *# Beached Wheels *# Cheesy Livi *# Russ Gets Rollin' *# Skipper Express *# Audrey's Come to Town *# The Treasures of Ten Cents *# Steam VS. The Snowstorm *# Big City Emma * 10 The Railways of Crotoonia Episodes: # Tillie to the Rescue # Casey Jr's Mail Run # Thomas the Building Engine # Tracy the Harbour Engine # Calamity at Celgreb Bay # Meg's Headliner # Pufle's Produce # Freight Race! # Shelbert and the Chopper # Passenger Problem * 8 Thomas & Friends Music Sing Along Songs *# You're The Inspiration (Sing Along) *# Fabulous Secret Powers (Sing Along) *# Jessie' Anthem (Sing Along) *# Thriller (Sing Along) *# Te Quiero (Sing Along) 60p *# Courage (Sing Along) *# Break My Stride (Sing Along) *# Thomas The Tank Engine (Ring Rap Remix) Sing Along Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Setup Product Gallery Goofs Episode Summaries Opening Previews (UK VHS) # VCI Ident (voiceover: "VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video.") # Thomas the Tank Engine Promo # Fourways Farms Promo # Sooty and Co. Promo # My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs Promo # Tots Video Promo # The BFG Promo # Video overview # "New for '97" overview # Control VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Warning (1995) # VCI Ident (1995) # Gullane Entertainment Ident # Closed Captions # Days Out with Thomas Preview # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas & Friends Making Tracks To Great Destinations logo # Thomas & Friends Morning Sequence from Season 8 # The Rev W Awdry Letter # Fimbles/Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Thomas and Gordon Closing Previews (UK VHS) # Last few seconds of Mind that Bike # Nameboards sequence # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) music video with lyrics # Thomas & Friends Nightime Sequence from Season 8 # The End logo # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Closing # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 # Henry Promo Something in the Air Japanese # Bonus Episodes 32 Thomas/Fimbles: Snowflake and other Stories # Thomas and Friends UK VHS DVD Promo # Bonus 92 Episodes Thomas/Chuggington: Puffer Pete's Big Show and other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine Random Books commercial # Bonus Episodes 28 Thomas/Tikkabilla: Flower Carnival and other Stories # Gullane Entertainment Ident # VCI ident (1995) Opening Previews (UK DVD) # Warning screen # VCI DVD logo # HIT Entertainment 1997 logo # Strawberry Shortcake DVD Trailer # Bonus Episodes 32 Thomas/In the Night Garden: Everybody All Aboard the Ninky Nonk and other Stories # Thomas and Friends DVD Trailer # DVD menu walkthrough # Britt Allcroft logo # Thomas & Friends Making Tracks To Great Destinations logo # Thomas & Friends Morning Sequence from Season 8 # The Rev W Awdry Letter # Fimbles/Thomas The Tank Engine Intro # Character introduction # First few seconds of Thomas and Gordon Closing Previews (UK DVD) # Last few seconds of Mind that Bike # Nameboards sequence # Engine Roll Call (Season 22) music video with lyrics # Thomas & Friends Nightime Sequence from Season 8 # The End logo # Visit Thomas and Friends Website logo # Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Closing # A Britt Allcroft Production: @Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 # Skarloey Promo Four Little Engines Japanese # Bonus Episodes 32 Thomas/The Roly Mo Show: The Collector and other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine UK VHS and DVD Promo # Bonus Episodes 32 Thomas/The Shiny Show: Trains and other Stories # Thomas and Friends DVD Trailer # Bonus Episodes 32 Thomas/Teletubbies Everywhere: Dog Training and other Stories # HIT Entertainment endcap logo # Bonus Episodes and Songs: Thomas/Fimbles: Suitcase and other Stories # Bonus 24 Episodes: Thomas/Ivor the Engine: The Complete Series Collection # Bonus 30 Episodes: Thomas/Pingu: The Classic Collection # Bonus 39 Episdoes: Thomas/Spot the Dog Complete Collection Series 1, 2 & 3 # Bonus 26 Episodes: Thomas/Underground Ernie: The Complete Series Closing Credits UK VHS Version * Written by JENNY McDADE * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 * Soundtrack @ Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "Shining Time Station" UK DVD Version * Written by JENNY McDADE * Script Editor ABI GRANT * Script Consultant PHIL FEHRLE * Director of Photography TERRY PERMANE * Head of Production MATT PORTER * Production Accountant PETE DUNKERLEY * Production Co-ordinator ANDREAS FEHRLE * Producton Supervisor MICHELE VARDY * 1st Assistant Cameraman NIGEL PERMANE * Cameraman Crew TREVOR FOREST FRAN WESTON * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Art Director BOB GAULD-GALLIERS * Model and Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Model Makers ANDY BAKER KEN EGITTENS DAVE KNOWLES STEVE KNOWLES CHRIS LLOYD RAY LOVELL DUNCAN ORTHNER JOHN PAYNE DAVE POOLE ROY SPENCER IAN WHITTAKER * Special Effects MATT VEALE * Model Makers VICKY BALL MITCH BARNES ALEX BENNETT GORD BRAY BRIAN COLE MARTIN GASKELL BRUCE GORDON NICOLA HATCH JEREMY KING PETER LEE FRANC MADDEN JENNIE DR NAEYER CHRISSIE OVERS MICHELE WRAIGHT DAN WRIGHT * Stage Crew CONRAD AYLING SOPHIE BROWN MARRISA CLIFFORD JULIAN EYRES MORAG McINTOSH * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD * Camera Engineering RICHARD MALPASS ASSOCIATES * Dubbing Facilities THE MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * Post Production Facilities RESOLUTION * Editor JOHN WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL & JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made at SHEPPERTON STUDIOS * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Associate Producer STEVE ASQUITH * Executive Producer PETER URIE * Produced by PHIL FEHRLE * A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION * Films @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1986, 1995 * Soundtrack @BRITT ALLCROFT (Thomas) Limited 1991, 1995 for "SHINING TIME STATION"﻿ DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top: Thomas and James Back Cover Nameplates VHS Version Busy Book * Fimbo * Baby Pom * Florrie Nameboards DVD Version Railside Tales Nameplates The Railways Of Crotoonia Nameboards